


F.A.M.I.L.Y.

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And many other people - Freeform, M/M, Tottenham Hotspurs, they will appear
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: PL电视台的晚间八点档肥皂剧之一，周六播出。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -是土味沙雕！！！土味！！真的很土味！
> 
> -列波是爹妈。
> 
> -除了爹妈其实还是有cp的 但是 目前还没有 就 就不重要
> 
> -虽然已经想好大结局了但是随缘更新
> 
> -不要对作者使用有攻击性的语言。

毛利西奥小心地从茶几玻璃地下抽出Argos的优惠券，来回翻找着关于“大型家电”的信息。

梅雨季节又开始了，天气预报的语气不容乐观，说是要连着下一个月的雨。而根据毛利西奥对英国的了解，那一个月里就算有不下雨的日子，空气也会潮湿得令人难以忍受。至于家里的烘干机，去年秋天的时候就坏了。当时列维跟他说，等等吧，到了冬天开了暖气，就不用烘干机了。于是家里靠着暖气片晒了一整个冬天的衣服。但现在春天来了，暖气也停了，没法不买一个烘干机了。

我们为什么不买一个干洗一体机呢？毛利西奥一边收拾桌子一边自言自语似地说道，干洗一体机省的水更多，也更方便，而且这样，我们就可以把家里那台老洗衣机卖掉了——那台洗衣机早就有问题了，洗五次衣服里有三次会不自动甩干。放在平时还好，可是一旦没有了烘干机，那情况简直比发洪灾还可怕。有次Dele刚一回家，就看到客厅的地板上铺着一层肥皂泡水，还以为是不是克里斯又在拖地了呢。结果他顺着水流过来的源头稍微走了几步，就看见——那个洗手间里的地上全是水啊，湿衣服全部摊在地上……

正在厨房里做晚饭的克里斯啾地一声打了个喷嚏，浑身抖了抖，像是春天来时脱毛的松鼠。他偷偷地别过脸望了一眼正坐在沙发上看报纸的列维，对方只是翻着报纸，从上面圈出所有的招商信息，却没说话。克里斯摇了摇头 ，想着什么时候可以跟毛利西奥提一下给家里换个电饼铛的事情。

今晚Dele和小孙在外面和同学一起吃饭，凯恩要到六点才会下班回家。毛利西奥不再说烘干机的事情了，他抬眼望了一眼正在厨房里切肉的克里斯，又转身走向客厅，悄悄地在列维身边坐下，开始和他有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。克里斯这下听不清他们在说什么了，左手边的锅嘟嘟地煮起来，他赶忙走过去把火调小。

就在这个时候，家里的座机突然响了。毛利西奥皱了皱眉，弯过身去接起电话，对面传来一个熟悉的带着法国口音的声音，列维也凑了过去：“雨果？”

“他怎么打电话来了？”

毛利西奥比了个手势让他不要说话，脸上的表情却越发严肃起来。听了几秒之后，他缓缓地将听筒递给列维，示意他也听一下里面的内容。而列维听完之后，立刻跟他一个表情了。

“好的，你们现在在哪个医院？”

克里斯停下了搅拌面糊的动作——医院？

“克里斯！”毛利西奥一边穿上外套一边朝着门口的地方走去，而列维也拿起了原本随手搭在沙发扶手上的外套，还有每个秃子冬天都必不可少的防寒贝雷。克里斯从厨房里探出身子来，想开口问一声发生什么了，但毛利西奥却先比他先开口，“你先看一下家——我和丹尼奥去一趟医院。”

“医院？”克里斯愣了一下，“发生什么了？”

“凯恩的脚踝在工地上伤了。”

Dele是在吃饭的时候接到这个消息的。当时埃里克正在不停叨叨着他做阑尾炎手术的故事，而小孙则在给大家分享寒假时从韩国给大家带回来的纪念品。Dele嘴里的芝士年糕还没咽下去，就差点一口吐出来。 他不敢相信地咳了两下：“Harry伤了，哪儿？”

“脚踝。”

“哦。”

那就不太稀奇了。

当毛利西奥和丹尼奥一同赶到医院的时候，雨果已经回到工地上去了，留下副领班维尔通亨在这儿陪着他。据比利时人说，凯恩一开始有点低迷，现在已经非常稳定，甚至表示我还能再打一盘堡垒之夜。于是当列维二人走进病房的时候，看到的就是一个左脚缠着绷带石膏，手里还在不懈打游戏的工伤青年。沉迷游戏的金发男子一听到来人是谁，立刻从病床上抬起头来，拍了拍自己的大腿，表示妈你不用担心，我六个星期以后就能出院了！

“医生说起码九个星期。”维尔通亨小声扒着毛利西奥的耳朵说道。

“听医生的，人家让你躺多久就躺多久。”

“真的没事，Poch，两个星期以后我就能下地了。”情绪过于稳定的工伤青年表示我现在不仅能打游戏甚至还能熬夜看橄榄球。毛利西奥摇了摇头，转头问维尔通亨，医生到底是怎么说的。

“下地这个事要看个人回复——至于出院的话，明天就能出了。只是要在家静养。然后——”

列维点了点头：“我们带拐了，以防万一，我们这次连轮椅都带来了。”

维尔通亨强行面无表情地点了个赞。

列维平静地在护士递来的证明表格上签了字，并且在看到价格一栏时再次感谢了伟大的医疗保险。两人分别和凯恩互道了晚安，并勒令他不许熬夜看橄榄球赛——虽然儿子都这么大了他要看球赛你也管不着就是了。回去的路上，列维一边思考着，一边突然拍了拍毛利西奥的后背。

“要不还是先别买了。”他说，“家里好像还有条电热毯，我们拿出来用一用。等到了夏天，我就有钱给你买干洗一体机了。”

夏天的时候，列维在北伦敦的店就要拆了。按照法规他能拿一笔补贴合同一地段的一间新店铺。他有跟毛利西奥交流过想要重装店面的想法，毛利西奥没拿主意，让他全权负责。他只说：“我现在主要关心这几件事——一个是烘干机。”

“还有一个是哈里什么时候能结婚。”

“哦对了，你跟克里斯谈过工资的事了吗？”

列维没说话，只是摸了摸他和头顶一样光滑的下巴，随后开口道：

“我们还是来说说烘干机吧，你喜欢哪个？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……更新了……没想到吧！！！！  
> 你砍复出的这一天，我觉得这破文也是时候更新了。

列维低下头盯着手里的那张表单，面无表情地皱着眉。随后他抬起头，看了一眼面前的法国人，又低下头，看了一眼那份表单，并在此重复了一遍以上动作。

“这是什么意思？”

“日程冲突的问题，拆房补贴和新店的工期都要再次推迟。”雨果拧开面前的矿泉水瓶，喝了一口，然后给放回列维身前的透明玻璃柜上——他是不是没付钱？列维突然想到。

列维难以置信地又看了一眼那张纸：“我以为我们说好了的，雨果。”

“我也很想，丹尼奥。我也很想赶紧把新店面的工期提上日程，可这个事它最终也不归我管啊。”洛里深深地叹了一口气，“但没有办法，公司下来说安排就是这样子，我也多做不了什么。”

列维深呼吸了一口气，并同时在心里默念“要冷静。”

“……行，让我整理一下现在的情况。”他缓缓地放下手里的那一张米黄色的纸，想去掏一下自己的手机，但摸了一下裤兜才想起来手机放在皮包里，“也就是说我现在不仅拿不到补款，新店日程未定，而且我在我自己的店里卖东西——”他伸手比划了一下，“还得交租金？”

洛里闭上眼，沉痛地说道，“恐怕是的，丹尼奥。”

列维有点手脚冰凉，他想自己该怎么跟毛利西奥说，家里短期内不仅买不了干洗一体机，买不了烘干机，可能连多买一条电热毯的钱都不一定掏得出来。

但有些事你总是要面对的，毕竟列维也不能睡在店里。虽然如果可以的话，他还真的很想这么做。于是他强行加了一会儿班，等到晚饭过后才磨蹭着踏上了橙色的地铁线。而就在走进车厢里的第一秒，毛利西奥就给他发了个短信：“你回家以后，我有事要跟你商量。”

我的妈呀。列维顿时觉得呼吸一滞。

等他进门的时候，客厅里已经没人了，只剩下毛利西奥坐在沙发上，电视上还播放着所有人都只讲西班牙语的电视剧。（英国什么时候有频道转播西班牙电视剧了？）毛利西奥看着他进门，站起身来，关掉屋子里的电视：“丹尼奥。”

天啊，别再是买东西的事。

事实上，还真不是。

“你妹妹的儿子？”列维一边吃着毛利西奥热的剩菜，一边试图想起还有这么一号人。

“就是埃里克，coco，你还记得吗？他以前在我们家待过。”

“哦！你这么一说，我想起来了。”列维又戳了一下眼前的土豆泥，“所以说他要来伦敦了？”

“是，我妹妹说让他在我们家住着，大概一个星期给四百英镑左右的费用。”毛利西奥盛着一盘子海鲜饭从厨房里走了出来，“你觉得呢？”

列维吃饭的动作缓慢地定住了。

“等等，你是说。”他眨了眨眼，如果人的内心活动可以具象化的话，他的头顶此时应该已经出现一个计算器了，“一个星期四百英镑？”

“是，不过也不一定那么多，可能到时候只给三百。但这孩子生活费还是家里出，所以你不用担心，尽管我觉得，他要是想要什么我们还是得帮……”

列维剩下的话一句也没听下去，他用力地拍了一下桌子：“我觉得很好，就这么定了。”

毛利西奥：“？”

“丹尼奥。”他看着列维，一脸的迷茫和不知所措，“可我们家没有多余的房间了啊。”

列维突然想起来好像是这么一回事儿。

列维现在住的这座北伦敦祖传的老宅子——摸着良心讲，还是挺大的。谁家祖上没阔过呢。最大的那间带浴室的主卧室是列维和毛利西奥的；凯恩住着房子东边那间有窗的；而Dele则是住着靠走廊的次卧。克里斯住在一楼的客房；小孙现在睡的那间，是儿童房改装之后的产物。但确实——如果还要让人住进来，那就只能用毛利西奥工作的那间书房了。而这虽然不是不行——毕竟丹尼奥自己就在卧室算账，但那书房还是毛利西奥的，他愿不愿意让出来还得让他自己决定。列维嘻嘻思索了一番，决定还是要坦白一些事情。

“Poch.”列维摸了一下自己干净的头皮，“我得跟你说一些事。”

每一本成功学的书都会告诉你，在面临困境时，一个好领导要做的第一件事就是让所有人都知道，你遇到麻烦了。尤其是当这个麻烦还和他们有关的时候。于是列维召开了一次紧急家庭会议，成员包括两个儿子，和毛利西奥。他非常冷静地向大家诉说了一下自己在工作上遇到的一些“小”问题，和家里目前并不乐观的经济状况。凯恩听完之后眨了眨眼，似乎还在思考，而Dele直接捂上了嘴：“天啊，我要没有大学上了吗。”

“……不，Dele，你还是要上学的。”

Dele脸上出现了复杂的神情。

“事实上，为了不浪费你的学费，我觉得你应该不要再翘课了。”

Dele脸上的表情更复杂了。

 

唯二的好消息就是，凯恩又可以重新工作了。尽管这才过去了四十多天，凯恩就一副“你们看我的腿像新的一样！”的样子，快乐地回到工地上班去了。毛利西奥试过把他按在家里，但在凯恩在克里斯出门买菜时试图洗衣服并且在洗衣机再次漏水的情况下差点触电之后，毛利西奥已经不清楚是把他放回工地去还是关在家里更安全了。

于是他把凯恩往维尔通亨和洛里手里一塞：照顾好这孩子。

“我其实很会做家务的。”凯恩追着维尔通亨为自己正名，“我最后还是把衣服都甩干了，而且也没有染色，也没有洗坏衣服！”

维尔通亨面无表情地给了他一个拇指。

与此同时，克里斯正在宜家给新来的住户挑一张能睡觉（并且能塞得进书房）的床。他严格按着列维的预算把关，最终带回了一张底下带抽屉，附赠床垫，差一点还能再要一套床上用品——除了到家时它只是一堆零件以外，啥问题也没有的床。

列维冷静地看了一眼这张床，走回卧室给维尔通亨打了个电话：

“杨啊，你明天能不能来我家一趟。”

和比利时人你来我往地协商了一番后，终于敲定了让对方明天来自己家装床的计划。而此时列维转头看向也在望着自己的克里斯，觉得头上仿佛有无形的头发开始掉了。

这得怎么办呢，他想，认真地思考起来。日子不能一直这样过下去，昨天Dele还在说，希望克里斯能留下，他做的饼太好吃了。但问题是，现实的困境过于严重。不行，列维突然想，这可不行。家里需要一点喜庆的气氛。

而这种喜庆的气氛要从何而来……列维冷静地思考了一下，突然有了个大胆的主意。


	3. Rumour Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于维尔通亨的黑眼圈二三事。

维尔通亨今天上工的时候右眼顶着可疑的黑眼圈。

黑眼圈这个东西是这样的，如果一个人出现的时候，两只眼都有黑眼圈，那可他能只是打FIFA，玩手机，或者躺在床上手冲了一晚上导致的。但没有一个人会因为熬夜，而只长一边的黑眼圈。更何况阿尔德韦雷尔德仔细观察一番后，觉得这好像不是个黑眼圈，感觉像是……淤青？

“Jan，你没事吧？”金发的比利时人走上前去，伸手想去摸对方脸上乌青乌青的那一块，下意识被对方挡开了，“你眼睛这边是怎么回事啊？”

“呃，我——”他稍稍顿了一下。

“怎么了？”

“呃——就是——”维尔通亨表情有点扭曲，似乎是找不到合适的话来表达自己的意思一样，在面部肌肉和肢体语言一同努力的情况下，他终于挤出了三个字，“撞着了。”

“你撞……你撞什么了啊能撞成这样？”

“铁棍。”维尔通亨顿了顿，“……对，就是这样。”

“铁——”阿尔德韦雷尔德比他没解释之前还要迷茫，“等等，你怎么会和铁棍——不是，哪儿来的铁棍？”

“准确一点说，应该是不锈钢的。”

“这不是问题的重点……”

“总而言之，没什么大事，就是撞着了。”维尔通亨说着，还伸出手去轻轻地碰了碰那块淤青的地方，然后嘶了一口气收回手，“咱们走吧，去干活了。”

与此同时，在离工地距离大概也就十分钟路程的北伦敦一座二楼小宅里，埃里克森已经开始了一天的工作。他熟练地掏出模具，黄油，奶油，鸡蛋，淀粉，面粉等一堆乱七八糟的东西开始烤这个月家里吃的第六顿黄油曲奇。原因是因为上次Sainsbury搞促销的时候家里屯多了，为了不让他们在短暂两星期保质期内过期，家里已经接连吃了一个星期的碳水化合物了。

德勒就是被这股味给熏醒的。

他揉着自己卷发，晃悠悠地走下楼，嘴里还在打着哈欠。果不其然埃里克森又在烤饼。他想到那股黄油味就浑身哆嗦了一下，但饥饿促使他走上前去，从冰箱里拿出了昨天没吃完的烙饼。

“不去上学吗？”埃里克森一边揉饼一边问道。

德勒皱起了眉头：“我今天没课啊。”

“噢。”埃里克森这才想起来，“那Sonny呢，还在睡觉？”

“……Sonny今天有课，早就走了啊。”

埃里克森猛地愣住了，然后细细思索了一下。这就是家里有三个孩子的坏处，因为你永远再也不会记得他们应该在什么时候出现在什么地方了。幸亏他们都已经是成年人，如果还需要接送上学的话，可是够家里所有人喝一壶的。

“对，对，我想起来了。”其实他根本没有。随后他转过身去，看了一眼正把手所在袖子里，面色难看地拨弄着保鲜盒里那一滩软软的东西的德勒，“我今天中午去给工地那边送点点心，你要和我一起来吗？”

天啊，克里斯终于明白光靠咱们家人是吃不掉这么多黄油面粉的了。德勒差点喜极而泣，但作为一个成熟的青少年，他已经学会了喜怒不形于色，因此他只是点点头，撕了一小片面饼：“好啊。”然后吃了下去

接着他又像是想起了什么，抬起手来：“不过我今天要和Eric出去，所以可能不会帮你很久，具体时长取决于他什么时候来接我。”

 

中午的时候埃里克森和德勒一人提两个篮子，以不像是去送点心，反而比较像是喂猪的架势走去了工地。大家对曲奇饼干的到访表达了热烈的欢迎，并且立刻招呼食堂里正在啃炸鸡的兄弟们都过来尝尝老板家保姆做的饼。

埃里克森一边分饼一边在人群中找着某个人，直到过了一会儿，他看见某个高瘦的比利时人从和另一个比利时人共进午餐的餐桌上站起来，走到了他面前，向他要两包曲奇。

“谢了。”他说着，挑出一块尝了一口，“唔，味道还挺好。”

“你的眼睛好点了吗？”埃里克森小声问道，维尔通亨抬起头来，看了他一眼。

“昨天的事我很抱歉。”

“没事，没事，问题不是很大。”

“还疼吗？”

“嗯——”维尔通亨下意识地抬起手，轻轻地放在眼周，“不碰的话，就不怎么疼。”

“真对不起。”

“我都说了没事，只是小伤而已。我们在工地上又不是没经历过什么脚拉伤脑震荡之类的事。”

背后突然传来有人喊埃里克森的声音，两人一起望去，只见凯恩不知道什么时候出现在了食堂里，维尔通亨和埃里克森道了个别，就拿着两袋曲奇回到座位上去了。凯恩怀里抱着工地帽走过来，笑着和丹麦人打了个招呼。

“中午好。”他将帽子放到一边，“你怎么跑来这儿了？”

“我不能吗？”

“倒也不是，就是你一般不怎么来。”

“家里的饼吃不掉了。”埃里克森面色无奈，“我想着能不能带来这儿解决掉一些。”

凯恩这才低头看到桌上的一堆纸袋子：“噢。”他顿了顿：“你说得对。”

“来一块儿吗？”

凯恩连忙摆手，这时候德勒抱着另一大盒饼干走了过来，凯恩惊讶地看了他一眼：“你今天不去上课吗？”

德勒瞪了他两秒：“我今天没有课。”

“哦，诶，那Son怎么没和你一起来？”

德勒深吸一口气，戴上兜帽，决定不和这个男的讲话了。埃里克森看着这一幕，笑着摇了摇头，随后拿起两袋饼，说着：“我去对面给Hugo送点。”就离开了，留下凯恩和带着兜帽的德勒站在桌前，一个双手插着口袋，一个低头整理饼干。过了一会儿，德勒突然抬起头来，凑到凯恩身前，轻声问道：“Jan的眼睛怎么了？”

凯恩一时半会儿还没反应过来：“什么？”

“Jan的眼睛，他眼睛底下这一块儿，全都黑了。”德勒还抬起手比划起来，“怎么回事，你把他打了？”

凯恩差点没被口水呛着：“……你的思路跳得也太快了。为什么是我把他打了？”

“你不应该问你们为什么会打起来吗？”

“这有什么区别吗？”凯恩笑了起来，“不过我倒是可以问你另一个，为什么是被打的？”

“除了被打还有什么办法可以正好打到眼下那一块儿？”德勒耸耸肩，“如果天上掉下来一块砖头，先砸的也应该是眼眶。”

“或许只是沉积在下面了。”

德勒愣了好几秒，似乎是在思考这句话什么意思。

“沉积就是说……”

“我们还是讨论你为什么要打他的问题吧。”

凯恩刚想接话，两人的交流就被打断了，不知道从哪儿窜出来的埃里克戴尔出现在了食堂的楼梯口，也就是德勒正站着的这条桌子的旁边。他和德勒拥抱了一下，又和凯恩击了个掌。“走吗？”

“等我一下。”德勒立刻脱掉身上的围裙，凯恩还在关心曲奇由谁来管，“等等，你就这么走了？”

“Chris会回来的，要不你帮我看一下也行，不过这不本来就是免费发放的吗？”

没等凯恩回话，德勒就抓过旁边的外套，跟着戴尔冲下楼梯，一路上车了，留下凯恩愣在原地望着四大盒曲奇饼不知所措。

 

“Harry和Jan打架了？”

“什么？”德勒关上车门，砰地一声响起，使他并没听见男友的问话，“你刚问我什么？”

“你说Harry把Jan打了。”

德勒皱了皱眉头，然后才反应过来他说的是什么。接着他便露出一副混杂着一看就是演出来的生气和严肃的表情盯着戴尔：“你刚才头听我说话？”

“我没有偷听，是你说的话钻到我耳朵里。”

“这就是偷听，Eric。”

“好了，好了，我偷听你说话。”戴尔无奈地笑着败下阵来，“所以Jan和Harry之间到底怎么了？”

“哦，呃，没什么。”德勒摇了摇头，“Jan的眼睛上不知道怎么多了块儿淤青，我跟Harry开玩笑说是不是他打的。”

“他眼睛受伤了？”

“看起来是的。”德勒点了点头，“不是你弄的吧，烤肉的时候用夹子什么的戳到他眼睛了。”

“如果用烤肉夹戳到眼睛，不应该是烫伤吗？”

空气又凝固了几秒。

“不要说话了，开车。”

 

戴尔带他去的地方——当然——是烤肉店，还是学校附近的，给了德勒一种自己虽然没有课但好像还要被逼打卡一样的诡异感觉。但就目前的情况来说，他也不挑了，只要不给他吃饼，什么都行。两人落座没到三分钟，就有人从旁边窜了出来。拉梅拉，弗伊斯和加扎尼扎，阿根廷文化社的那几位和一开始其实不在这个小团体里，但是因为和戴尔在葡萄牙语社里混熟了之后又总是想和大家组团吃烤肉的卢卡斯莫拉。大家彼此友好打了招呼之后，在不同的烤肉桌上落座——毕竟还是没有人想和情侣一起吃饭。这时候，戴尔突然想起来他们俩在车上没聊完的那个话题：

“对了，所以，Jan的眼睛。”戴尔打开菜单，抬起目光问道，“为什么是Harry？”

“因为他当时就在那儿嘛，而且——”德勒咬了咬冰可乐里的黑色吸管，啊，能咬塑料吸管的感觉真是太好了，“他们说不定是为了谁当领班的问题打起来的呢，这很合理啊。”

戴尔露出疑惑的表情。

“他和Jan现在都是工地上的领班。”德勒重复了一遍他以为戴尔不知道的客观事实。

“我知道，只是——”戴尔吸了一口气，沉默了数秒后，终于把那口气吐了出来，“记得提醒我不要再让你看《权力的游戏》了。”

而此时坐在离他们两个座位远的拉梅拉脸上却真实地露出了他第一次看到血色婚礼那段的表情。

他忽地用西班牙语开口道：“Harry把Jan打了？”

桌上的另外三个人都停了下来，弗伊斯突然陷入了记忆搜索，加扎尼扎稍微有点蒙，还是卢卡斯先开口问道：

“谁是Jan？”

 

列维办公室的电话响起的时候，洛里正一边吃着曲奇一边和埃里克森聊天。正在和供货商打电话的列维示意洛里赶紧帮他接一下，于是法国人立刻拿起了电话：“您好，这里是丹尼尔·列维的办公室，我是他的秘书。”

过了几秒后，他抬起手朝列维比划了几下：“是波切蒂诺先生。”

列维正在那边和人收尾，手来回比划了好几下示意洛里先帮他接着，于是洛里在和波切蒂诺唠了大概能有五分钟的家常之后，列维终于挂掉电话，走过来从洛里手中接过了话筒。

“对，Mau，是我。”列维摸了摸自己的光头，“什么事？”

洛里眼看着列维的表情从平静变成懵逼，又变成疑惑，这个表情一直持续到了他挂掉电话为止。

“Hugo，你帮我到对面去叫一下Harry。”随后像是想到了什么，他又补充道，“还有Vertonghen，顺便让他也过来。”

洛里这下也迷惑了起来，这指令有种微妙的奇怪干，让他隐隐约约地觉得有什么不对。没过一会儿，对面工地的两位领班都出现在了列维的办公室里。埃里克森打量了一眼当下的情况，觉得自己的存在似乎有些完全不必要的多余，于是正准备收拾东西飞速走人。然而列维比他更快，早在他能离开之前，他就先沉思着打量了一番完全不知道发生了什么，面面相觑的两个工头，随后问道：“Jan，你的眼睛是怎么回事？”

埃里克森出门的动作僵了一秒。

洛里本想把喝完茶的保温壶盖盖回水壶上，但那东西却猛地从他手里脱手，他底下身伸出手去想把捞住盖子，却只是把它推得更远了，于是为了抓住那个盖子，他整个人哗地超前一扑，直接摔在了正两脸懵逼的凯恩和维尔通亨面前。

“……呃，没事。”他躺在地上，手里还抓着那个保温壶盖，头僵硬地朝两边转了转，“你们继续。”

“哦，您是说我的眼睛。”维尔通亨抬起一只手，“是昨天撞到了。”

埃里克森出门的脚步越来越慢，到了有些可疑的地步。这并不微小的刻意举动当然引起了列维的注意，于是他歪起脖子，探出头去，看着站在那儿跟个听墙根的高中生一样的埃里克森，继续问道：“撞着什么了，撞成这样？”

“不锈钢棍。”维尔通亨徐徐回忆道，同时越发觉得这个场景令人疑惑起来，列维先生到底找自己什么事，而且又怎么突然关心起他的眼睛，“……准确地说是宜家的壁架。”

列维看到埃里克森肉眼可见地抽动了一下嘴角。

“宜家的壁柜。”

“对，就是……”维尔通亨转过身，看着正站在门口双手扒着墙的埃里克森，“Chris昨天叫我去您家帮他装的一个壁柜。”

 

时间回到一天以前。埃里克森正站在厨房里，最后一次尝试吧那个壁柜拼接起来——然后他放弃了，并认为虽然同是北欧出产，但他的动手能力并不足以让他完成眼前这项伟大的工作，因此他掏出了手机，给维尔通亨发了个短信。

【你今天下班之后能顺路来我家给我装个壁架吗？】他稍微估算了一下，比利时人离下工应该不远了，事实上，对方下班得比他想的还要早，因为维尔通亨几乎是秒回：【行啊，我其实已经给结工了，现在去你家？】

没过一会儿，维尔通亨就出现在了列维家的厨房里，看着地板上的巨大纸盒和一片狼藉，仿佛懂了什么。

“这可真是……”

“没错。”

“典型的宜家。”

埃里克森无奈地叹气道：“我还得做晚饭，你能不能帮我把这个装一下。我已经装了一个小时了。”接着他把手往地上一指，示意就出来这么个东西。

“没问题。”维尔通亨说着从地上捡起一根钢管，另一只手拿起说明书，稍微检视 了一下，“交给我吧，呃——螺丝刀在哪儿？”

“刚才那个我给踹到冰箱底下去了，等我给你拿个新的。”埃里克森疲累地摇了摇头，转过身去，弯下腰试图拉开最下面一层的抽屉，然而他的这个动作无意中使得原本夹在柜门和水槽中间的一大瓶水就这么掉了下去，他刚想大喊：“小心！”就已经不太来得及了，等到他回头时，维尔通亨已经伴随着一声惨叫，捂着眼睛倒在了厨房的地板上。

这听起来有点像是什么诡异的凶杀案现场。

“Jan！”埃里克森立刻蹲了下去，“你没事吧？”

维尔通亨挣扎着抬起一只五指蜷曲的手。

埃里克森立刻伸出一只手：“这是几？”

维尔通亨半天没有吭声，埃里克森差点就要打电话叫救护车了，而就在他付诸行动的前一秒，躺在地上的大个子艰难地挣扎着挤出了一句话：“……我另外一只眼其实还看得见……”

“哦对——”埃里克森缓缓收回了手，然后才像是想起来什么一般，“我知道了，等我给你拿冰块。”

他飞速打开冰箱的冷冻格，铲出一铲碎冰，抓过手边的厨房纸和保鲜膜，做了个简易冰袋，将手缓缓地搭上维尔通亨捂着自己眼睛的那只，轻声道：“你能……你能动吗？”

维尔通亨呻吟了几声，意思是让他等一会儿。

人的身体真的是很奇怪，明明受伤的是眼睛，右边胳膊却会如同抽筋了一样，得花好一顿功夫才能重新回复移动。维尔通亨将手从眼睛上移开，靠近鼻子的一片已经完全肿起来，眼白发着红，埃里克森没忍住露出了愧疚的神情，将冰袋缓慢地敷在维尔通亨的眼周，感受到突如其来的寒意，比利时人忍不住抖了两下，埃里克森就这么跪在他身边，手捏着冰袋，已经开始被冻得略微发红。他有点看不下去，抬起手来，示意自己能接管：“让我来吧。”

“没事，我敷稍微看得准一点。”他埃里克森严肃地回答道，“你眼睛上面疼吗？”

“那儿挺好的。”

“刚才是怎么了？”

“应该是有什么东西摔下来，我就感觉到像是被什么砸了一下，然后那根管子就戳我眼睛上了。”

“戳到里面了吗？”

“不，应该主要是……下面的眼窝。”维尔通亨好像还想伸手去摸摸似的抬起了手，“或许有点压迫到眼球。”

埃里克森跟这他的话点头，顺手再移动了一下冰袋的位置。他的一只手放在维尔通亨的眼睛上，另一只手则搭在他的胸口，肩膀，锁骨，来回不知道放哪儿比较正常，最后找了半天，感觉放哪儿好像，都不太对，于是干脆直接放到了另一只眼睛上，把两只眼睛都捂住了。两人就这么维持着一人平躺，一人跪坐的姿势，直到维尔通亨的眼睛真的不那么疼了，而且他还想继续装那个壁架，更重要的是，如果他再不能起来的话，埃里克森继续这么捂着他的两只眼睛帮他冰敷，他可能就要舒服到睡着了。

于是他再次抬起了手：“嗯——我差不多没事了，让我自己来吧，你还要做晚饭呢。”

埃里克森如释重负地松开那个冰袋，把它交给了维尔通亨，对方则挣扎着从瓷砖上爬起来，另一只手再次拿起了说明书，试图弄懂这个架子到底该怎么装。临别的时候，为表歉意，埃里克森又送了他两袋煎饼。

 

列维若有所思地点点头：“就这样？”

埃里克森和维尔通亨一起点头。

“那没事了，你们可以接着回去工作了。Chris，你也是。”

维尔通亨和埃里克森立刻开始麻利地收拾走人，而凯恩则站在原地，开始思考：

所以这和我有什么关系来着？


End file.
